Timelord
| romaji = Jikaishin | trans = Temporal Machine God | other_names = * Time Machine God * Temporal Machine Deity * Time Machine Deity * Timelord | pt_name = Lorde do Tempo | fr_name = Seigneur du Temps | de_name = Herr der Zeit | it_name = Signore del Tempo | es_name = Señor del Tiempo | cr_name = Vremeplovni Vladar | sets = * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Master Guide Promos * Photon Shockwave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Timelord", known as "Temporal Machine God" ( , Jikaishin) in Japan, is an archetype of a series of Monster Cards used by Z-one. According to him, there are initially ten of them and he refers to them as cards to the Almighty God, the eleventh member ("Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord"). The ten "Timelords" are based on the ten attributes/emanations of the Tree of Life (also known as the Sephirot), the mystic symbol used in KabbalahWikipedia - Kabbalistic angelic hierarchy. The final monster of this archetype, "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord", is named for this. The "Timelords" all are shown as machines with screens on their chest that shows faces, which accordingly are the face of angels. The bodies are then metal suits of armor being manipulated by the angel whose face it contains. Members The "Timelords" are Level 10 Fairy-Type monsters of various Attributes (except DARK) with 0 ATK (except for "Sandaion, the Timelord" and "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord") and 0 DEF (except "Sandaion" in the anime and "Sephylon", who has 4000 DEF). All the "Timelords", except "Sephylon", share some effects: they can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and reduce the Battle Damage from battling to 0 while in Attack Position. They all share two other effects: The controller cannot Summon other monsters (exclusive to the anime), and they return to the owner's Deck during their Standby Phase, except for Gabrion, the Timelord. They can all be Normal Summoned without Tribute if one controls no monsters, though that effect is not present in the anime. In addition to sharing those effects, the "Timelords" have a separate effect that activates when they battle in the anime. In the TCG and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, these effects trigger at the end of the Battle Phase instead. These effects either involve bouncing cards to the hand or Deck and/or dealing Effect Damage to the opponent: *"Metaion" returns all other monsters on the field to the hand whenever it battles, and inflicts 300 damage per monster to the opponent. *"Razion" returns all monsters the opponent controls and all cards in the opponent's Graveyard to their Deck when it battles, and inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent when they draw a card during the Draw Phases; in Tag Force 6, "Razion" only returns the opponent's Graveyard to the Deck, and deals 500 damage to the opponent ever time he or she draws a card(s). *"Tzaphion" returns all Spells and Traps the opponent controls to their Deck when it battles. Additionally, when it leaves the field and returns into the Deck, its controller draws cards until they have 5 cards in their hand; The draw effect is removed in Tag Force 6. *"Zadion" changes the controller's Life Points to 4000 when it battles, if their Life Points were less than 4000. *"Camion" returns all monsters the opponent controls to their Deck when it battles, and inflicts 500 points of damage per monster; In Tag Force 6, "Camion" only returns one face-up monster to the Deck and then deals 500 damage. *"Raphion" returns the monster it battled to the owner's hand and inflicts damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK; "Raphion" just inflicts damage in Tag Force 6 and does not bounce the monster. *"Hairon" inflicts damage to your opponent equal to the difference between you and your opponent's Life Points; This effect only activates when your Life Points are lower in Tag Force 6 *"Michion" halves the opponent's Life Points when it battles. *"Gabrion" returns all cards your opponent controls to their owner's Deck; "Gabrion" only returns 1 card to the Deck in Tag Force 6. *"Sandaion" inflicts 4000 damage to the opponent when it battles; in Tag Force 6, "Sandaion" can't deal Battle Damage and the damage is only 2000. So far, the only "Timelords" released in the OCG are "Metaion" and "Sephylon". Inspiration Each of the "Timelords" reflect a part of the Sephirot, as well as one of the archangels (except "Sephylon", which is based on the mystical state Da'at, the divine light, where all Sephirot become one). However, when all of the cards appear in the Tree of Life (as seen in the anime, shown right is an edited version), "Michion" and "Raphion" are in each others' places. Weakness Even though they can't be destroyed, there are many weakness. If their effect is negated by card like Destiny Hero - Plasma, They will not last long because most of them have zero attack points. However, Sandaion and Sephylon had 4000 attack points, so you might help Sandaion stay on the field since his effect is negate. In the anime, Shooting Quasar Dragon can negate effect that prevents them from being destroy, however players sill takes no damage. The Chaos Xyz monsters could destroy them since they can negate effects that prevents them from being destroyed. Dark End Dragon can send them to the Graveyard at the cost of losing 500 attack points. Although they can't be destroyed, they can sill be remove from the game with card effects. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect leaves the player with no monsters,(unless, you have more than one Time Lord Monsters) also the Timelord's effect is useless, since they were removed from play. This also allows you to attack since a Timelord is removed until the end of the Battle Phase. Gravity Bind also make Timelord Decks useless, because they're all level 10 monsters, keep that in mind that this also stops your monsters that were level 4 or higher. Trivia * In the anime, all the Timelords have a Rare rarity with exception of "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord". It has an Ultra Rare rarity. * Some of them are anti Meklord Emperors in the anime, because each of them are made of five cards. This was most likely that Z-one has deep anger towards these Meklords, as they were the ones that destroyed his future because of the Ener-D, which Z-one also wants to destroy. References